


why?? bEcAUsE

by thefelixlee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Cuties, High School, M/M, Texting, broooosss, but they are also lil shits, crack and fluff, felix going to korea, felix is a sweet summer child, group chat au, jeongin is a fishboi, minbin??, minho and jisung lowkey hate eachother but r actually best friends, theyre cuties uwu, what the ship name for minho and changbin, woojin is an old man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefelixlee/pseuds/thefelixlee
Summary: boogie woogie: so my mum and brother r coming to korea next weekminnie: wait...minnie: you have a brother ???rubbishbin: *facepalm*~a really crappy texting au lol





	1. why is the first person to say hi to me a fish

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyss !! 
> 
> so if you dont know i used to write another stray kids texting au but i got writers block so i decided to write another until i continue the other one (if u wanna check it out its called 'why r we here again?? fRieNdshIpP'
> 
> but yeah. heres my new fic!! ohh and thanks to all the people who helped me out and left really nice comments helping me make this decision. 
> 
> and sorry if this isnt that good. im just getting back into writing :))
> 
> ~
> 
> heres the characters and their texting names:
> 
> sunshine: felix 
> 
> rubbishbin: changbin 
> 
> boogiewoogie/chanathan: chan 
> 
> woowoo: woojin 
> 
> hyunjim: hyungjin 
> 
> min-no: minho
> 
> sunggie: jisung
> 
> fishboi: jeongin 
> 
> minnie: seungmin 
> 
> love u guys :)

12:03pm (saturday) 

  
  
  


_ btr r legends _

  
  
  


boogie woogie: so my mum and brother r coming to korea next week

  
  


minnie: wait...

  
  


minnie: you have a brother ???

  
  


rubbishbin: *facepalm*

  
  


hyunjim: dude he literally talks about him all the time ?????

  
  


minnie: i tend to zone chan out

  
  


boogiewoogie: disappointed but not surprised

  
  


fishboi: question

  
  


boogiewoogie: yes jeongin ?

  
  


fishboi: why r they moving to korea ?? 

  
  


boogiewoogie: tbh. idk. i think it has something to do with the fact that my mum wants us to be closer.

  
  


min-no: u guys rnt close??

  
  


boogiewoogie: well... we r but not really. we dont talk as much as some brothers do. but we talk maybe once a week. maybe three times a month if we r busy

  
  


fishboi: :0

  
  


woowoo: anyway

  
  


woowoo: what was the point of this conversation. we already knew he was moving

  
  


minnie: i didnt

  
  


woowoo: everyone minus seungmin knew he was moving here. u told us last week at lunch

  
  


boogiewoogie: my mum wants me to add him to the chat

  
  


hyunjim: :0

  
  


hyunjim: i have 2 questions

  
  


boogiewoogie: yes 

  
  


hyunjim: okay firstly 

  
  


hyunjim: i thought he didnt speak a lot of korean ???

  
  


hyunjim: secondly. what if he doesnt like us ?? 

  
  


boogiewoogie: his korean is okayish. definetly better at reading and writing than at typing. 

  
  


boogiewoogie: and i dont think he’ll hate u guys. u guys r fun

  
  


sunggie: yeah we r fun

  
  


min-no: well most of us r 

  
  


sunggie: r u dissing me ???

  
  


min-no: so when r u gonna add him ??

  
  


sunggie: rude

  
  


boogiewoogie: hang on lemme text him

  
  
  


Private chat between  _ boogiewoogie  _ and  _ sunshine _

  
  
  


boogiewoogie: imma add u too that gc now k

  
  


sunshine: u dont have to if u dont want too

  
  


boogiewoogie: nah mate its fine

  
  


sunshine: what if they dont like me ???

  
  


boogiewoogie: no one hates u. its like illegal to hate u. imma add u now k ??

  
  


sunshine: k

  
  
  


_ btr r legends _

  
  
  


_ boogiewoogie  _ added  _ sunshine  _ to  _ btr r legends _

  
  
  


boogiewoogie: so fammos this is me bro felix

  
  


boogiewoogie: plz be noice

  
  


fishboi: supp

  
  
  


Private chat between  _ boogiewoogie  _ and  _ sunshine _

  
  
  


sunshine: why is the first person to say hi to me a fish

  
  


boogiewoogie: shut up

  
  
  


_ btr r legends _

  
  
  


hyunjim: heyyy

  
  


sunggie: hiiii

  
  


rubbishbin: hellloo

  
  


woowoo: heyy

  
  


minnie: hiii

  
  


min-no: sup

  
  


sunshine: hello

  
  


boogiewoogie: so yeah. these r me friendos

  
  


sunshine: i want to apoloigse for having to put up with him

  
  


minnie: i like him

  
  


sunshine: thank you...?

  
  


boogiewoogie: anywayssssss

  
  


boogiewoogie: introduce thyself

  
  


boogiewoogie: ill start. my name is chan. im 17 in grade 12 and im ur brother

  
  


minnie: he aleady nos this idiot

  
  


sunshine: okay. i like u too

  
  


minnie: :D

  
  


minnie: anywaysss

  
  


minnie: my names seungmin. im 15 in year 10 and i like dogs. idk

  
  


rubbishbin: coool. well im changbin. im in year 11. im 16 and i like rapping???

  
  


rubbishbin: r we like stating a fact about ourselves now?? 

  
  


fishboi: yee

  
  


fishboi: well. im jeongin. im 14 almost 15. in year 10 and i can make dolphin noises

  
  


sunshine: interesting

  
  


hyunjim: im hyunjin. im 15. in year 11 and like dancing

  
  


sunshine: i like dancing too!!

  
  


hyunjim: really ?? 

  
  


sunshine: yeahhh

  
  


hyunjim: thats so coool!!

  
  


min-no: im minho. im 16 and in year 11 and i like changbin ;)

  
  


sunggie: we get it ur dating

  
  


sunggie: shut up about it

  
  


min-no: we get it ur single. stop whining

  
  


sunggie: whatever

  
  


sunggie: im jisung!! im 15. in year 10 and im single

  
  


rubbishbin: rip

  
  


sunggie: fight me

  
  


woowoo: ANYWAYY

  
  


woowoo: im woojin. (we’ve already talked tho) im 18. in year 12 and like chicken

  
  


sunshine: cool cool cool

  
  


sunshine: do i have to introduce myslef now ??

  
  


fishboi: yeahh

  
  


minnie: yeah bro

  
  


sunshine: well. my names felix. but u already know that. im 15 and im chans brother

  
  


fishboi: wow. 

  
  


fishboi: u really r related

  
  


boogiewoogie: sadly

  
  


sunshine: rude

  
  


sunshine: i have a question

  
  


hyunjim: yes chans broother

  
  


sunshine: i have a name

  
  


sunshine: but why is the chat called btr r legends ??

  
  


sunshine: wait!

  
  


sunshine: r u talking about big time rush ??!?!???!!?

  
  


sunggie: omgg

  
  


hyunjim: yess

  
  


minnie: we r

  
  


woowoo: btr r legends. our gc is just to honour them

  
  


rubbishbin: as someone who has still never seen the show. i dont get the hype

  
  


boogiewoogie: @min-no edjimatcate ur boifriend plz

  
  


min-no: ur coming over tom and we r watching themm

  
  


rubbishbin: k

  
  


woowoo: so felix

  
  


woowoo: when do u arrive in korea ??

  
  


sunshine: i leave in 2 days so i should be there on wednesday

  
  


fishboi: coooll

  
  


minnie: r u excited ?

  
  


sunshine: no offence. but not really. coming to korea wasnt a choice of mine. it was me mums. im gonna miss australia and i dont really know korea that well. but i guessssss i miss chan. havent seen him in 2 years 

  
  


sunggie: gasp

  
  


min-no: thats a while famm

  
  


hyunjim: @boogiewoogie what if ur brother has changed since u last saw him

  
  


boogiewoogie: i would assume so. since last time i saw him he was 13

  
  


fishboi: k

  
  


fishboi: anyway

  
  


fishboi: so losers 

  
  


fishboi: i finally decided what im gonna eat

  
  


woowoo: and that would be

  
  


fishboi: mcdonalds 

  
  


sunshine: yo chanathan. 

  
  


boogiewoogie: what

  
  


sunshine: i have trash from ur old room. u want it ??

  
  


boogiewoogie: no 

  
  


hyunjim: HE CALLED CHAN CHANATHNA OMGG HAHAHAHA   
  


  
  


_ hyunjim  _ changed  _ boogiewoogie _ ’s name to  _ chanathan _

  
  
  


min-no: i love it

  
  


minnie: bless the rains down in africa am i right

  
  


sunggie: im glad u addded him to this chat

  
  


fishboi: bless yee mum

  
  


woowoo: stop saying ‘yee’

  
  


fishboi: yeet

  
  


rubbishbin: why

  
  


fishboi: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

  
  


sunshine: as interesting as tthis is. i gtg. so text you later skater bois

  
  


hyunjim: why

  
  


sunggie: why not

  
  


rubbishbin: later relative of chanathan

  
  


min-no: bi

  
  


sunggie: later legend

  
  


chanathan: anyway

  
  


chanathan: now that hes gone we cna talk trash

  
  


sunshine: im not gone yet

  
  


sunshine: AND IM UR BROTHERRR RUDEEE

  
  


fishboi: yeet


	2. jisung is a sad single lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically everyone teasing woochan
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

6:35am (wednesday)

  


Private chat between _chanathan_ and _sunshine_

  


chanathan: i hate living

 

chanathan: ive been awake since 4 waiting for ur flight to get in

 

chanathan: i want to sleep

 

chanathan: has ur flight come in yet ?

 

sunshine: yea like 20 mins ago we r going thru all the airport stuff

 

chanathan: ok. ill be there soon :)

 

sunshine: okayy yay

  


10:46am

 

_btr r legends_

  


_chanathan_ changes group chat name to _the prodigal son returns_

  


chanathan: 

 

chanathan: 

 

chanathan: reunited at last

 

fishboi: ohhh yeett. reallyy

 

chanathan: yeeeaahhhh

 

hyunjim: coool!!

 

minnie: felix ur so cuteee

 

hyunjim: yeahh!!

 

sunshine: ohh thankss :D

 

sunggie: asdfghjkl

 

sunggie: bless

 

woowoo: how was ur flight ???

 

sunshine: >:(

 

sunshine: i never wanna fly again

 

chanathan: when he stopped in bangkok he threw up and he didnt sleep the entire flight

 

sunshine: i feel like trash

 

minnie: D:

 

sunshine: D:

 

fishboi: thats no good

 

hyunjim: no shit fam

 

woowoo: :0

 

hyunjim: soz

 

min-no: well welcome to korea

 

min-no: its as shitty as anywhere else

 

min-no: atleast u have friends already

 

sunshine: we r friends ??

 

minnie: offended

 

hyunjim: samee

 

sunshine: im just kidding hehehe

 

rubbishbin: yo chan u didnt say ur brother was so cute ??

 

min-no: :/

 

rubbishbin: i love u so shut up

 

rubbishbin: im just pointing out facts

 

chanathan: i didnt???

 

chanathan: well hes the cutest of all cute

 

sunshine: i will rip ur throat out

 

chanathan: hes just tired

 

sunshine: :(

 

chanathan: lets ignore him

 

sunshine: rude

 

fishboi: chan all u really do is diss felix

 

sunggie: do u enjoy being mean to our sweet summer child

 

sunshine: im not born in summer ???

 

woowoo: bless

 

min-no: i hate myself

 

rubbishbin: same

 

fishboi: mood

 

woowoo: what happened

 

min-no: i dropped my plate and now theres salad and broken plate all over my floor

 

rubbishbin: im dating an idiot

 

min-no: :D

 

hyunjim: im not even suprised

 

min-no: rude

 

hyunjim: last time u were over my house u broke 3 cups

 

min-no: nope. didnt happen

 

hyunjim: suree

 

fishboi: when we went out week u spilt ur drink all over woojin

 

sunggie: and when u got up to try and help him u tripped over and knocked over my water

 

min-no: i came out to have a good time and i honestly feel so attacked

 

minnie: thats an old meme fammo

 

min-no: ur an old meme

 

minnie: what r u five

 

min-no: yeah out of ten

 

min-no: wait no

  


_minnie_ changes the group chat name to _minho is a 5 out of 10_

  


min-no: i hate u

 

minnie: :)

 

sunshine: lololol

 

fishboi: hey felix ??

 

sunshine: yes

 

fishboi: r u starting the school term with us next week??

 

sunshine: sadly

 

sunggie: mood

 

hyunjim: same

 

woowoo: why does school have to be a thing tbh

 

minnie: fat mood

 

chanathan: omg samee

 

rubbishbin: i wish school never exsited

 

fishboi: am i the only one who likes school ??

 

woowoo: yes

 

min-no: no i like school

 

rubbishbin: r u okay

 

rubbishbin: why am i dating u

 

min-no: ruDe

 

rubbishbin: love u

 

sunngie: *gag*

 

sunggie: wE Get IT uR daTInG !!!1!!11!

 

min-no: we get it ur a sad single lady

 

sunshine: do yall usually talk abotu how jisung is a sad single lady

 

chanathan: yeah

 

chanathan: hes a sad single

 

sunshine: neat

 

sunshine: anyways im gonna take a nap

 

sunshine: ill text u guys laterr

 

minnie: laterr

 

sunggie: later dude

 

woowoo: guys i just won a raffle !

 

fishboi: what r u 80

 

woowoo: yes so leave me alone

 

chanathan: whatd u win

 

woowoo: a gift basket filled with a bunch of food!!!

 

minnie: woojin ur an old man

 

woowoo: thanks

 

chanathan: thats so cooL!

 

min-no: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

rubbishbin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

minnie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

fishboi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

sunggie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

hyunjim: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

woowoo: ??

 

chanathan: ????

 

hyunjim: nothing dw

 

sunggie: its a memes fam

 

minnie: u wouldnt get it cause u guys r old

 

fishboi: yeahh

 

rubbishbin: dont worry

 

min-no: yeea dont stress

 

woowoo: okay…

 

chanathan: lil confused but ok

  


5:13pm

  


sunshine: wait a second

  


Private chat between _sunshine_ and _minnie_

  


sunshine: does chan like woojin ?

 

minnie: yepp

 

sunshine: :)

 

sunshine: thanks

 

minnie: np fam

 

minnie: how was ur nap

 

sunshine: it was good

 

minnie: thats good

 

minnie: i was wonderng if u wanna hang out sometimes

 

minnie: idk if chan was going too. but i can show u around seoul

 

sunshine: oh cool yeahh. idek if chan had hought about thqt

 

minnie: cool

 

sunshine: ill ask my mum :)

 

minnie: okayy coolll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and for all the really nice comments i got about this :)) you guys are reallly nicee :):):)
> 
> the whole thing about felix throwing up and not sleeping on his flight is what happened to me when i went to europe. FUNNN!! and so is the thing about minho dropping his plate :D
> 
> anyways so im literally bedridden rn so i might have another chapter out tomorrow too cause i have nothing else to do :)
> 
> i hope you guys have an amazing dayy 
> 
> lots of loveee


	3. im the fucking oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is an orange

3:46pm (saturday) 

  
  
  


Private chat between  _ minnie _ and  _ sunshine _

  
  


 

minnie: heyy i had lots of fun yesterdayy

  
  


minnie: it was pretty lit 

  
  


sunshine: yeahhh so did i

  
  


sunshine: we should hang out moree

  
  


minnie: yeahh

  
  
  


_ minho is a 5 out of 10 _

  
  
  


woowoo: so school starts in three days and i was windering if u guys wanna come to my house tomorrow and sleep over ?? 

  
  


min-no: yeahh dudee

  
  


fishboi: lemme ask my mum

  
  


chanathan: ill be there

  
  


hyujim: seems cool

  
  


fishboi: mums chill with it

  
  


minnie: funnn

  
  


sunggie: yessssss

  
  


rubbishbin: seems lit

  
  


woowoo: @sunshine u in ??

  
  


sunshine: ummm

  
  


sunshine: idk

  
  


sunshine: i think im bbusy

  
  


sunggie: aweee

  
  


woowoo: oh okayy 

  
  


woowoo: well ur always welcome to come

  
  


sunshine: thankss

  
  
  


Private chat with  _ chanathan  _ and  _ sunshine _

  
  
  


chanathan: r u really busy 

  
  


sunshine: why wouldnt i be

  
  


chanathan: felix

  
  


chanathan: i know u 

  
  


chanathan: i know we havent been around each other for a lil bit

  
  


chanathan: but i know u

  
  


chanathan: and i know u get a lil nervous meeting new people and u make up excuses and then u sit all alone and wonder why u dont have friends

  
  


sunshine: rude

  
  


sunshine: i have friends. 

  
  


sunshine: like seungmin we hung out yesterday

  
  


chanathan: hold uppppp

  
  


chanathan: u hung out with seungmin

  
  


chanathan: my bb bro made a friendddd

  
  


chanathan: but back on topic

  
  


chanathan: r u actually bsuy ?

  
  


sunshine: ...

  
  


sunshine: no

  
  


chanathan: i knew it

  
  


chanathan: ur going

  
  


chanathan: im making u. im gonna pick u up and im taking u too woojins

  
  


sunshine: okay

  
  


sunshine: btw

  
  


sunshine: why didnt u tell me u have a crush on woojin 

  
  


sunshine: i mean i should have totally noticed when we skyped that time and he was ther and u had the biggest HEART eyes everrr

  
  


chanathan: woah woah woahhhh

  
  


chanathan: how did u knowww

  
  


sunshine: hehehehe

  
  
  


_ minho is a 5 out of 10 _

  
  
  


sunshine: actually ill come

  
  


woowoo: ohhhh cooool

  
  


sunggie: neattt

  
  


hyunjim: dudeee

  
  


hyunjim: wwe get to finally meet felix !!!!

  
  


sunggie: ohh yeahh

  
  


minnie: *me looks at felix* 

  
  


sunshine: *me looks at seungmin*

  
  


woowoo: ?

  
  


hyunjim: ?

  
  


hyunjim: wait a second…

  
  


sunggie: u already met him!!!!!!

  
  


minnie: maybe...

  
  


fishboi: rudeeee

  
  


fishboi: whats he like thoo

  
  


sunshine: im right here

  
  


rubbishbin: yes but we r going to pretend u r not

  
  


min-no: so whats he like

  
  


sunshine: despicable

  
  


sunshine: but yeah seungmin

  
  


sunshine: whats he like

  
  


minnie: hes pretty chill

  
  


minnie: a lil cutie

  
  


minnie: a confused smol bean who doesnt understand korean

  
  


sunshine: HEYYY

  
  


chanathan: shouldve started learning when we were youngerrr

  
  


sunshine: shut up

  
  


woowoo: so the total oppersite from chan ???

  
  


min-no: roAsTEd

  
  


chanathan: D:<

  
  


sunshine: lolololololol

  
  


sunggie: yoo guyss

  
  


sunggie: my neighbours just started yelling and all i hear is one of them saying ‘dont u understand how much i love u. i bought u oranges. oranges! and i fucking hate oranges’

  
  


sunggie: and then the other is like ‘i fucking hate u and ur dislike of my precious oranges’

  
  


sunggie: and now i just hear them yelling about oranges

  
  


sunggie: i am confusion

  
  


rubbishbin: tag urself im the one who hates oranges

  
  


min-no: im the one who hates u

  
  


fishboi: im jisung

  
  


woowoo: im the house

  
  


chanathan: im the fucking oranges

  
  


sunshine: what drugs r u on

  
  


hyunjim: fucking kimchi dude

  
  


minnie: thats racist bro

  
  


hyunjim: we r all fucking korean

  
  


sunggie: staph with the bad words my dude

  
  


min-no: this is why ur single

  
  


sunggie: shut up

  
  


sunggie: and literrally everyone in this gc is single expect u guys u dickface

  
  


min-no: ur a dickface

  
  


sunggie: fucking fight me

  
  


sunshine: do they fight like this all the time ??

  
  


rubbishbin: yeah

  
  


rubbishbin: theyre actually really good friends thp

  
  


sunggie: ur a dishrag 

  
  


min-no: and ur a fucking orange 

  
  


sunggie: techincally u tgged urself as the one who loves oranges

  
  


min-no: FUCKKK OFFFFF

  
  


chanathan: u sound like a bogan

  
  


sunshine: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

  
  


sunshine: OMGG THWY DOO HAHAHAHAHAHA

  
  


hyunjim: weird as australians 

  
  


chanathan: *blows kiss* 

  
  


chanathan: love youu

  
  


chanathan: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for readinggg
> 
> if u dont know what a bogan is someone who likes really australian like sooo fucking australian lololol
> 
> i dont really think i have much else to say. sooo yeahhh
> 
> i love u guys so muchh 
> 
> have a great dayy


	4. rise and shine snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey a quarter of a week in 1 chapter

11:23am (sunday)

  
  


Private chat with  _ chanathan  _ and  _ sunshine _

  
  
  


sunshine: do korean people bring weird things to sleepovers

  
  


sunshine: like is there something that i should know or bring for this sleep over ??

  
  


chanathan: no its just like any other sleep over 

  
  


chanathan: dont stress too hard btw its just a sleep over 

  
  


sunshine: yeahh

  
  


sunshine: okay.. dont stress totallly know how to do thatt 

  
  


sunshine: HAHAHA :((

  
  


chanathan: ur stressing arent u?

  
  


sunshine: yes

  
  


chanthan: okay im coming over

  
  


sunshine: thank u

  
  
  


1:11pm 

 

_ minho is a 5 out of 10 _

  
  
  


rubbishbin: i show up at minhos house. walk into his room. hes still sleeping btw. i close his door and sit on the edge of his bed. and he literally sits up in bed

  
  


rubbishbin: mind u his room is completely dark 

  
  


rubbishbin: and he just stares at me for a soild 2 mins. Looking all cute and crusty

  
  


rubbishbin: and just says ‘oh its u’ and fully goes back under his covers

  
  
  


_ sunggie _ changed  _ min-no _ ’s name to  _ crusty _

  
  
  


crusty: disapointed but not suprised

  
  


hyunjim: we stan a crusty prince

  
  


sunggie: hyunjin the gay in u is showing

  
  


hyunjim: die

  
  


woowoo: rude

  
  


hyunjim: die nicely

  
  


woowoo: better

  
  


woowoo: yall r still chill to come to mine right??

  
  


hyunjim: yeahh totss

  
  


sunggie: yeahh totss

  
  


hyunjim: fight me 

  
  


sunggie: fight me

  
  


fishboi: if u ignore them maybe theyll go away

  
  


min-no: good thinking

  
  


woowoo: true

  
  


fishboi: ohh btw im probs gonna be a lil late cause i gotta drop my brother off at his friends 

  
  


woowoo: all goood

  
  


woowoo: anywayss

  
  


woowoo: i gotta go buy food for 9 teenage boys

  
  


woowoo: rip my mums credit card :D

  
  


rubbishbin: lol mood

  
  


fishboi: hahahahaha

  
  
  


6:45pm (monday)

  
  


Private chat between  _ chanathan  _ and  _ woowoo _

  
  


woowoo: u left ur hoodie at my house

  
  


chanathan: ohh which one??

  
  


woowoo: the gray one 

  
  


chanathan: ohh 

  
  


chanathan: just bring it too school tomorrow

  
  


woowoo: ohh yeahh i forgot about that D:

  
  


chanathan: :((

  
  


chanathan: dww ur best friend will be with u the whole time :))

  
  


woowoo: yeaahh truee

  
  


woowoo: too bad jeongin isnt in the same grade 

  
  


chanathan: that is rude and i wanna cryy

  
  


woowoo: lololol

  
  


woowoo: poor bb

  
  


chanathan: seungmin is my new best friend

  
  


woowoo: ohh realllyy

  
  


chanathan: yepp

  
  
  


Private chat between  _ chanathan  _ and  _ minnie _

  
  
  


chanathan: we r best friends now

  
  


minnie: um... 

  
  


minnie: sorry

  
  


minnie: that place is now held by ur brother... 

  
  


chanathan: rude

  
  
  


Private chat between  _ chanathan  _ and  _ woowoo _

  
  
  


chanathan: *inserts screenshots*

  
  


woowoo: awee poor bb

  
  


woowoo: dww u can be my best friend

  
  


chanathan: what about jeongin

  
  


woowoo: nahh hes too young

  
  


chanathan: lolololol

  
  


woowoo: still a fetus

  
  


chanathan: HAHAHA

  
  


chanathan: ohhh

  
  


chanathan: gtg help my dad. felix and my mum r coming over for dinner. gonna be funn laterrr 

  
  


woowoo: lateerrrr loserrrr

  
  


chanathan: :))

  
  
  


11:43pm

  
  


_ minho is a 5 out of 10 _

  
  
  


_ crusty  _ changed the group chat name to  _ welcome to hell _

  
  
  


crusty: i cant sleep. all i can think about is hell

  
  


sunggie: i thought u liked school ?

  
  


crusty: i forgot i have to wake up at like 5

  
  


sunggie: yeahh

  
  


sunshine: hey guys

  
  


crusty: supp

  
  


sunggie: heyy felix

  
  


crusty: r u nervous about starting school tomorrow

  
  


sunshine: yes very

  
  


sunshine: i cant sleep

  
  


sunggie: rip

  
  


sunggie: u dont have to worry tho. cause ull have seungmin me and jeongin

  
  


sunshine: yeahh

  
  


sunshine: i just dont know a lot of korean. Rip

  
  


rubbishbin: can yall shut up

  
  


rubbishbin: a bish is trying to slep

  
  


crusty: sure

  
  


crusty: like u werent bingeing something on netflix

  
  


rubbishbin: we been knew

  
  


sunggie: id skedaddle if i was u

  
  


rubbishbin: changbin left the chat

  
  


sunshine: lolol

  
  


sunshine: night changbin

  
  


rubbishbin: night felix!!

  
  


rubbishbin: and u two

  
  


sunggie: @crusty how does it feel knowing ur boyfriend likes felix more

  
  


crusty: its relatable

  
  


sunggie: lololol

  
  


woowoo: plz shut up before i come to ur house and force u too

  
  


rubbishbin: ohh ripp

  
  


sunshine: byeee

  
  


crusty: okayyy

  
  


sunggie: shutting up and going to sleep :)

  
  


woowoo: goood

  
  
  


6:32am (monday) 

  
  


_ welcome to hell _

  
  
  


fishboi: rise and shine snakes

  
  


fishboi: its a school day

  
  


minnie: shut up fish boi

  
  


fishboi: rude

  
  


chanathan: get ready for school losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad forgive me 
> 
> if u guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> there isnt much happening because im still trying to introduce and set up the characters.   
> but yeah. hopefully theres some drama / actual stuff happening. but yeah im always up for what people wanna see
> 
> i hope you all have great days. love ya ;)


	5. dont tell me what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school has started again and everyone hates life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres just a little revision
> 
> sunshine: felix 
> 
> rubbishbin: changbin 
> 
> chanathan: chan 
> 
> woowoo: woojin 
> 
> hyunjim: hyungjin 
> 
> crusty: minho
> 
> sunggie: jisung
> 
> fishboi: jeongin 
> 
> minnie: seungmin 
> 
>  
> 
> and someone asked for the grades that they are in
> 
> grade 12   
> \- chan  
> -woojin
> 
> grade 11  
> -minho  
> -changbin
> 
> grade 10  
> \- hyunjin  
> -felix  
> -jisung  
> -seungmin  
> -jeongin

4:24pm (monday)

  
  


_ welcome to hell _

  
  


rubbishbin: im glad that hell hole is finished 

  
  


woowoo: for today

  
  


rubbishbin: hush we dont talk about that

  
  


sunggie: i have so much homework

  
  


woowoo: i literally got four assignments today

  
  


woowoo: i hate year 12

  
  


chanathan: can relate 

  
  


rubbishbin: i have to read two chapters of a book and write four pages on it

  
  


rubbishbin: and its due tomorrow

  
  


crusty: ugh im not keen for that

  
  


crusty: i have to go to work for five hours tonight and im literally not going to have time to do it

  
  


crusty: so im not gonna do it

  
  


rubbishbin: ur doing it

  
  


rubbishbin: im coming over after ur shift and helping u 

  
  


woowoo: yall r big kids 

  
  


woowoo: yay

  
  


fishboi: @sunggie can u help me with my hw??

  
  


sunggie: yeahh that seems fun

  
  


fisboi: r u being mean rn :(

  
  


sunggie: no im being serious

  
  


sunggie: i was meant to have a study sesh with hyunjin u can join and ill help u 

  
  


fishboi: oohh

  
  


fishboi: yayayayay

  
  


sunggie: @hyunjim all good with u ?

  
  


hyunjim: super chill

  
  


sunggie: super neatt

  
  


sunggie: btw innie we r meeting at that cafe near the school at 5

 

fishboi: super neat!!

  
  


woowoo: aweee

  
  


chanathan: my kids r really getting into school this term

  
  


chanathan: im so proud

  
  


woowoo: so am i

  
  


hyunjim: proud parent moment

  
  


woowoo: (:

  
  


chanathan: (:

  
  


hyunjim: awee

  
  
  


5:46pm

  
  


Private chat between  _ minnie  _ and  _ chanathan _

  
  
  


minnie: why is felix still in the schools library ??

  
  


chanathan: wait what

  
  


minnie: ur brother

  
  


minnie: is sitting in the library

  
  


minnie: alone

  
  


minnie: doing his homework

  
  


minnie: alone

  
  


minnie: at 5:50pm

  
  


minnie: ALONE

  
  


chanathan: wait

  
  


chanathan: SHITTTT

  
  


chanathan: omg

  
  


chanathan: i was meant to take him home

  
  


chanathan: i totally forgot

  
  


chanathan: im literally the worst brother in the whole world

  
  


minnie: no ur not

  
  


minnie: ur just busy

  
  


chanathan: okay thanks for telling me

  
  


chanathan: ill go pick him up

  
  


minnie: nah dw

  
  


minnie: ill take him back to mine. we’ll have him over for dinner and after ill get my dad to drop him home

  
  


minnie: is that okay???

  
  


chanathan: yeah totally

  
  


chanathan: damn it. i still cant bekieve i forgot my own brother.

  
  


minnie: hey dw 

  
  


minnie: it was a legit mistake

  
  


minnie: plus it gives me a chance for us to become better friends :))

  
  


chanathan: truee. lix does seem to really like u

  
  


minnie: really !

  
  


minnie: i mean cool cool cooll

  
  


chanathan: lol

  
  


minnie: anywayzzzzz

  
  


minnie: see ya. ill drop ur brother home later 

  
  


minnie: byeeee

  
  


chanathan: bye byeee

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Seungmin put his phone away and made his way over to where Felix was sitting. The boy was sitting all by himself with a bunch of books and papers spread out in front of him. He was chewing on carrots as he continued to highlight a book on the table in front on him. He slowly walked over to him and sat in the chair in front of him. It took Felix a couple minutes before he looked up from the book.

 

With a carrot hanging out of mouth his eyes widened, “Oh hi.” 

 

Letting out a laugh, Seungmin looked over what he was doing. 

 

“Awe, are you studying Korean?”

 

“Yeah, I’m, uh, I still am really bad.” The boy’s face turned red almost instantly.

 

“If it’s easier for you we can just speak in english.”

 

Felix smiled so wide Seungmin felt personally attacked. His chest actually hurt because of how cute said boy was. 

 

“So what are you still doing here?” It was a pointless question because Seungmin totally knew why he as still here.

 

“Oh, well… Um, Chan was meant to take me home but I think he forgot. And my phone doesnt work without wifi cause I dont have a proper sim card yet. So i’m just studying.” 

 

Seungmin saw the way he started to fiddle with his hand. 

 

“Well, if you want you can come home with me and we can chill and after dinner my dad can drop you home.” 

 

The smile Felix gave him made him smile back.

 

Putting a carrot in his mouth Felix closed the book he was highlighting. “That’d be so cool!” 

 

Seungmin stood up and helped him pack up his books.

 

“This’ll be so much fun!” Seungmin cheered. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


11:09pm

  
  
  


Private chat between  _ minnie  _ and  _ sunshine _

  
  
  


sunshine: hey i actually had lots of fun tonight

  
  


minnie: *gasp* what do u mean actually

  
  


minnie: r u saying that you didnt think i was a fun guy ??

  
  


sunshine: ur being mean :(

  
  


minnie: awee im soorrryy

  
  


sunshine: :)

  
  


minnie: :)

  
  


sunshine: i was actually wondering

  
  


sunshine: if you would maybe tutor me in korean ???

  
  


minnie: of course thatd be so much fun

  
  


sunshine: yayay

  
  


minnie: r u free thursday afternoon ??

  
  


sunshine: ummm

  
  


sunshine: yeahh i amm!

  
  


minnie: cool

  
  


minnie: we’ll do it in the librart after schopl

  
  


sunshine: yay

  
  


sunshine: im actuallly super excited 

  
  


minnie: samee

  
  


sunshine: well

  
  


sunshine: im probably gonna go to bed 

  
  


sunshine: soooo goodnighttt. sleep tightt ^-^

  
  


minnie: nightttt :))

  
  


sunshine: :)))

  
  
  


12:56pm (wednesday)

  
  


_ welcome to hell _

  
  


hyunjim: i hate my science class

  
  


hyunjim: i hate my science teacher

  
  


hyunjim: and i hate science

  
  


sunggie: whatd it do to you ?

  
  


hyunjim: everything

  
  


fishboi: tell me aboit it

  
  


fishboi: it sucks

  
  


woowoo: r u guys texting in class rn ??

  
  


fishboi: yes

  
  


hyunjim: yepp

  
  


woowoo: omgg 

  
  


woowoo: what if u get caught

  
  


fishboi: the teacher is heckers old and probably thinks our phones are calculated

  
  


crusty: wait

  
  


crusty: do u have mr choi

  
  


hyunjim: yepp

  
  


crusty: ripppppp

  
  


crusty: i had him last year

  
  


rubbishbin: he suckss

  
  


woowoo: guys stop texting in class

  
  


crusty: we have a stdy period

  
  


rubbishbin: and weve done basically all our work so yeahh

  
  


sunggie: if ur so concerned about texting during class why r u texting in class woojin??

  
  


woowoo: …

  
  


woowoo: this clas is boring

  
  


sunggie: haha u were caught

  
  


rubbishbin: big rips man

  
  


hyunjim: u should be focusing

  
  


minnie: please stop

  
  


minnie: my phone keeps buzzing and its annoying me

  
  


chanathan: smae

  
  


fishboi: put the gc on mute u idiots

  
  


minnie: that was rude but okay

  
  


chanathan: whatever

  
  


chanathan: please focus in class

  
  


chanthan: all of u

  
  


crusty: dont tell me what to do

  
  


crusty: this is my life

  
  


crusty: actualy changbin told me to stop so i am

  
  


crusty: later loserz

  
  


sunggie: whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this
> 
> im actually updating
> 
> life has been busy
> 
> ive been sick two times since i havent updated cause my body sucks 
> 
> plus i had five assignments due and four exams
> 
> lifes so good
> 
> but i finished the school term so i can actually update
> 
> so yeah im seriously sorry for not updating. i hope you guys enjoy the chapter and have a great week :))
> 
> love u guys so muchhh ^_^


	6. boo you whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung and felix are gonna be big bois soon

2:02pm (saturday) 

  
  


Private chat between  _ sunshine  _ and  _ unknown _

  
  


unknown: how you liking korea 

  
  


sunshine: i thought i blocked you ???

  
  


unknown: i got a new number 

  
  


sunshine: why r u so annoying

  
  


unknown: hey

  
  


unknown: dont be like that 

  
  


sunshine: i dont really want to talk to you rn

  
  


sunshine: or like ever 

  
  


unknown: oh thats a little rude

  
  


unknown: i just wanted to know how korea is

  
  


unknown: and if everyone hates you yet

  
  


sunshine: whats wrong with u

  
  


unknown: the question should be whats wrong with u

  
  


sunshine: im literally going to block you

  
  


unknown: awe dont do that princess

  
  


sunshine: literally never call me that again

  
  


unknown: sure thing hun

  
  


unknown: i guess ill take my leave 

  
  


unknown: ill leave u with this passing message

  
  


unknown: youre trash

  
  


unknown: have a great day

  
  
  


3:24pm 

  
  
  


_ welcome to hell _

  
  
  


_ sunggie  _ changed the group chat name to  _ imma be a big boi _

  
  


sunggie: its ma birthday in 2 weeks ~

  
  


sunggie: imma be a big boi ~

  
  


sunggie: hence the gc name

  
  


woowoo: i think we got that 

  
  


crusty: who uses the word hence nowadays??

  
  


sunggie: i do u idiot

  
  


sunggie: literally fight me

  
  


crusty: lets go

  
  


woowoo: omg 

  
  


woowoo: pls stop

  
  


rubbishbin: yes jisung we get it ur aging

  
  


sunggie: yeahh

  
  


woowoo: ur not going to be a baby anymore

  
  


sunggie: fight me

  
  


woowoo: no thanks 

  
  


chanathan: oh yeah 

  
  


chanathan: its felix’s birthday soon too

  
  


hyunjim: oh lol whenn

  
  


chanathan: the day after ji’s 

  
  


sunggie: omg

  
  


sunggie: @sunshine we are soulmates

  
  


crusty: sure

  
  


sunggie: literallly fight me

  
  
  


_ crusty  _ created a new group chat

  
  
  


3:58pm

  
  
  


crusty: you guys must be thinking 

  
  


crusty: crusty what are you doing

  
  


crusty: well my friends

  
  


crusty: lets throw felix and jisung a sjuprise patty

  
  


minnie: ohh smart idea

 

minnie: ew did i just say minhoe had a smart idea

  
  


crusty: i will fight you

  
  


minnie: does mr crusty pants even know how to fight

  
  


_ crusty  _ removed  _ minnie  _ from the chat

  
  


crusty: okay so anyone have any plans ?

  
  


rubbishbin: we coud just have a sleepover

  
  


hyunjim: boo you whore

  
  


hyunjim: thats boring

  
  


hyunjim: plus its felix’s first birthday in korea

  
  


woowoo: he’ll have more

  
  


hyunjim: shut up

  
  


crusty: sorry babes 

  
  


crusty: but i agree

  
  


chanathan: felix would probs like the sleep over thing tho

  
  


rubbishbin: see :)

  
  


crusty: nope

  
  


crusty: we are going extravagant

  
  


fishboi: we could go to an amusement park

  
  


crusty: now we are talking

  
  


_ crusty  _ added  _ minnie  _ back to the chat

  
  


minnie: i hate you

  
  


crusty: :)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo
> 
> i havent updated in a while
> 
> and im veryy sorrryy. ive been busy and stressed and schoool is a pain in myyy butt :(
> 
> so im very sorry
> 
> and im sorry the chapter is so short
> 
> but its opening up some angst soo yeahhh teaa
> 
> but i hope you enjoyy
> 
> lots of love
> 
> i hope you have a great dayy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah!! 
> 
> thanks so much for reading i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> if u want you can leave a comment or a kudos :)
> 
> and if u want too you can follow my tumblr @thefelixlee
> 
> have a great week & lots of love!!!


End file.
